The Other Story
by Anarra
Summary: I have had this idea for a while...what if there had been another person who had come on board during the voyage. Chapter 9 is up, i will only write more if i get more insperation. Please Review
1. The Encounter

Hi, I'm taking a small break from my other story "Others Like Me" I'm having writers cramp and I just cant seem to get this story idea out of my head. It's been in my head for a long time, so I am finally taking the plunge. I'm a big Voyager fan and I always wondered what would happen if there had been another person on board...you will find out slowly about this person because this is their story with Voyager. Our story begins somewhere in Season 5. As always I do not own any characters or the Star Trek: Voyager Series. I only own my imagination and the one character. So here we go...I hope you enjoy...and if you don't please tell me.  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 1. The Encounter  
  
The Bridge  
  
"Captain I'm picking up a faint distress call, I think you want to hear this." Ensign Harry Kim informed Captain Kathryn Janeway as she entered the bridge.  
"Ok, let's hear it," Captain Janeway wondering what was going on now as she headed to her command chair.  
"Its voice only, no visual, receptions bad but I think I can get a pretty good reception of it." Ensign Kim worked at his station for a few seconds before a crackling noise came over, and a voice started talking.  
"Someone please help me"...more crackling and then the transmission ended. Captain Janeway immediately stood up.  
"That didn't sound like an adult, Harry can you get the coordinates of the transmission?"  
"Yes, its coming from a small ship about two light years away, I'm not sure about my readings though, it's registering as any ship we know, but there does seem to be a slight reading...its Borg!" Everyone on the bridge was very quiet; the Borg was their most dangerous enemy's, no one liked to go near them. "Listen up everyone, we are going to save whoever that is, Lieutenant Paris, please plot a course to the craft warp factor 5, Harry how long till we get there? The Captain ordered.  
"Approximately ten minutes," Ensign Kim replied. Sure enough ten minutes later the arrived at the still small craft in space. "Confirmation of earlier readings Captain, it seems to be a Borg escape pod...I didn't know they had one." He remarked.  
"They usually don't but logic tells us that a species should want to save its self, it would be no different with the Borg." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok replied to the bridge, his cool logic as always trying to explain an unexplainable situation.  
"Captain, I'm not sure if what the rest of my readings are telling me, but there is only one occupant, they are unconscious, and It's a human ...at least part of one...I'm not sure...these readings are very confusing." Ensign Kim looked up from his post. Everyone on the bridge was had a look of surprise, they hadn't come across another human since they had rescued Seven of Nine from the Borg.  
"Ensign get the passenger of the ship to sick bay immediately, inform the doctor to expect an arrival, then beam the ship to the cargo bay. Tuvok come with me lets see what we have here. Commander Chakotay you have the bridge." With that the captain and Tuvok entered in the turbolift and headed for sickbay. As the rest of the bridge became very active as soon of the turbolift doors closed.  
  
Sickbay  
  
As Kathryn Janeway entered sickbay she immediately saw the Doctor taking readings from the main bio bed.  
"Well doctor how is our newest patient?" Worry consumed her, what the Doctor would say next could effect what she did about the newest passenger.  
"Well, I can say this for sure, she is very unique." The doctor commented.  
"A girl." The captain confirmed.  
"Yes, and Ensign Kim was correct she is human, but only half." He stated as he went to the other side of the bio bed. The Captain was then able to get a good look at her. She was a young girl with blonde hair, she was covered with Borg implants on her skin, but it was no where near the amount that Seven of Nine had had when she had first come on board. In fact compared with Seven, she almost looked normal. Then there was her face; she had one ridge in almost V shape on her forehead.  
"Can you tell anything else about her, like what the other half is Doctor?" Captain Janeway asked after studying the young girl.  
"Well she's about thirteen years old, and as for her other half, you are not going to like it..." He trailed off waiting for the Captain to give a remark, but she didn't so he kept going. "She's also half Corea...which almost didn't register in my tricorder since we have had little contact with them. In fact I don't even know who they are." He finished waiting for an explanation.  
"We will talk about that later, anything else Doctor?" The Captain asked completely ignoring his question.  
"Well yes there is," quite annoyed that his question had not been answered. "I don't think she was ever a member of the collective...it is my belief, that and you are not going to like this either, that she was born Borg." The doctor finished, and the Captain had a scared look on her face, this had to be kept secret.  
"Let no one in here, except me". She stated, and left sickbay, leaving an almost confused looking Tuvok standing in front of the Doctor.  
  
Ok, that's the beginning of the story, please do review, it helps a lot and well I just put something that has been in my head for a while on paper. So I hope you enjoyed it and I will decide from your reviews if I should keep the story up. Bye! 


	2. Frightened

Ok time for Ch. 2 I have gotten a few reviews on this story, so I decided to put Ch. 2 up. I hope you enjoy and remember to review afterwards. Thanks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Captain Janeway was rushing out of Sickbay, heading for the only person she could think of that could explain who the strange girl was, Seven of Nine. Several dozen crewmembers passed her way; all could tell that the captain was not looking very happy, most just stayed out of her way. Heading into Cargo Bay 2, the captain could see Seven of Nine working near her alcove.  
"Seven, I need to speak with you and you cannot inform anyone of our conversation, are we clear?" The captain asked of Seven.  
"Understood Captain." The Borg woman said crisply.  
"We have a new passenger that we just rescued, she's half human, half Corean, and also Borg...what do you know about her or why she is in this system." The captain finished and Seven as if recalling a memory started to speak.  
"I know very little, she is a specimen to the Borg to be studied, I believe her designation is Three of Twenty, I don't know anything else I am sorry to say."  
"A specimen?" the captain asked with disbelief in her voice. "Then is it true what the doctor has told me that she was born a Borg."  
"Yes, if I remember correctly her mother was a human who was a former member of the Borg collective. She must have escaped had a child, and was taken back into the collective with her family for study. This was to see if other children could be born Borg outside of the collective and come back. It was a very unique opportunity to study them." Seven finished and started to go back to her work.  
"Wait, she was studied, what were the findings of this study." Captain Janeway asked not letting this opportunity to question Seven get away from her.  
"The findings were not yet found when I left the collective." Seven stated.  
"Do you think that she was ever a member of the collective?" The Captain asked.  
"No, she was only partially integrated into the collective so that studying her would be easier." Seven announced.  
"Thank You, that is all I need to know, you may get back to work" The Captain told Seven and headed back to Sick Bay.  
  
Sickbay  
  
The doctor in his own strange way was pacing sickbay, he had been given orders, and he had to follow them, it was in his programming after all. However when given an order he at least expected it to be explained. The Captain clearly had not explained herself and he had not been able to get Tuvok to say a word about what he knew. He had to know something he was a Vulcan after all. All Tuvok was doing, was looking at the patient intently as if he could read her mind...that's it...wait...Vulcans can't read minds...well only if they were in direct contact with the person, and Tuvok was not. This was so frustrating not knowing a thing. Can't anyone tell me anything anymore the doctor thought.  
  
Tuvok's thoughts were quite different from the doctors however, and although he wasn't reading her mind he was studying her intently, watching her, trying to figure out what her story was, and why she was here in the Delta quadrant. Coreans...he had never seen one before, and to be honest it had been awhile since they had gotten an update on the situation. Of course this was do to the fact that they were very far from earth. Logic would dictate that the situation would still be the same, and if that was true Tuvok did not know what the captain's decision would be. It could be too risky letting this girl stay on board, their might be dire conciseness. Tuvok knew that he did not know what he would do in this case, but the captain unfortunately would have to. As if on cue Captain Janeway entered the room, and addressed the doctor.  
  
"How is she doing Doctor," the Captain asked with a new more concerned hint in her voice, one that she had not shown before. Tuvok questioned this to him self, it seemed like she had gone through a transformation within the matter of minutes.  
"She is doing fairly well, she's weak but she will survive. If I may ask Captain, what are you going to do about her?" The Doctor asked, hoping for an answer with this new mood that the Captain possessed.  
"She's staying, I talked to Seven of Nine. According to her the girl was basically being experimented on...you were right doctor she was born Borg, her mother was once part of the collective. Her designation is Three of Twenty, and unless she says other wise we will call her that, she will be apart of Voyager. Doctor is she ready to be woken up?" The captain asked taking her eyes away from the girl-Three, and addressing the Doctor.  
"Well, yes, but we cant be sure on how she is going to react being on Voyager." The Doctor replied.  
"We never can be sure can we, I want you to wake her." The Captain ordered.  
"Yes Captain" The Doctor replied. He picked up a hypospray to wake her, gave her the medicine and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Three started to move in flinches, and then her eyes opened, and a very scared look appeared on her face.  
"What...Where am I?" She asked very timidly bolting strait to the corner of the enclosure, wondering whom these people were what was going to happen to her.  
"Its alright, My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager, you are on board our vessel." The Captain slowly said trying to reassure her.  
"You're Human?" The girl asked, becoming more frightened by the second.  
"Yes, most of us are, we are on our way home to Earth." Once the Captain said this the girl sulked down onto the floor.  
"Please don't hurt me, bad things happened last time." The girl whispered, loud enough for them to hear. Tuvok looked into her eyes, they were fearful, he looked toward the Captain, and she looked back. Their eyes locked as if they both were wondering if one of them knew something the other didn't. They both looked towards the half-human girl, both wondering why she would be afraid of her own species.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that is Chapter Two, I will only add more if you review, so that I can get feedback. I will take good and bad reviews. Ok I know that I only edited the stories, but I got a very interesting review from Skeleton L. Crow, so I thought I would also clear a few things up so that you understand. This is merely based on what Skeleton didn't understand. If you do not understand something, then please put it into a review or email me, it will help me out.  
  
Yes I know borg do not escape, but the circumstances are quite a bit different in this case, you will find out in time why she did escape, I promise. Yes I am getting a beta reader so my mistakes will become no more.  
  
Until next time, hopefully soon if teachers can realize I have a life outside of homework. Chapter 3 is on its way...I hope. 


	3. Decisions

Hello everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, there has been a lot going on in my life right now, hopefully it will slow down now. Thank you to my beta reader Lenora the Trekkie. Anyways I hope you enjoy. As always I do not own anything I'm writing except the character of 3 of 20. So please don't steal her...she's mine...all mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sickbay  
  
"Why are you afraid? We won't hurt you." Tuvok's logical voice told the girl.  
"I...I don't remember it all...it's been a long time...I think I was only three years old at the time." She replied, still unsure as to who these people were. They seemed safe enough but she just couldn't let herself trust them. She had learned that much in what life she remembered...you can't trust people, if they are afraid of you, and right now she could tell that they were afraid of her...afraid of what she was. They knew. At least knew a little. She had tried to block it, but it came to her in full force. Another woman entered the room...a half Klingon by the look of her, Three calmed herself down. Klingons were better...how she knew that she didn't know...she would be safe, but she just couldn't tell yet.  
"Captain, after examining the ship we brought in, I have come to a very interesting conclusion." Lieutenant B'Elana Torres addressed to the captain, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.  
"And that is Lieutenant?" The captain asked.  
"The ship is intact, and it is not a Borg vessel, but a Corean one, I'm surprised it lasted this long without being integrated into the Borg systems." B'Elana exclaimed.  
"They wanted to study it, to see if it held any of the secrets they wanted." Three spoke up suddenly breaking the quiet, she stood up. "They were studying it the same as they were studying me and my parents." Everyone stood watching the young girl, shocked at the news that they had been given.  
"Why would the Borg want to study a ship too?" B'Elana asked.  
"Because there were secrets in that ship, personal logs, data, information. Things that I don't know about, the information they wanted was too locked and secure, they couldn't get to it but it wasn't for lack of trying."  
"How do you know that?" Captain Janeway asked her.  
"I...don't know but, remember bits and pieces of my past. Its not a lot to go on I know." Three responded her head swimming in lost thoughts and bits and pieces of memories she couldn't understand or put together.  
"You're safe now Three, if you would like you can stay here on Voyager...we are pretty far from home right now, so we wont be able to contact your family." Kathryn took a breath and waited to give her the news that hopefully would keep Three on the ship. "Voyager is a ship that is a family itself, you can trust us all. So what do you say?" Kathryn finished and watched her as Three closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
To Three she could tell that this was the most important decision that she would have to make possibly in her life, and their was really only one choice in her mind. These people were very caring and she would be accepted, people would understand her.  
"I'll stay." Three said firmly and smiled for the first time in years, it wasn't much but in Kathryn Janeway's mind Three had just made a huge step.  
"Good, now I would like you to stay in sick bay and rest for a while, do what the doctor tells you, I know he can be annoying sometimes" Kathryn smiled at her.  
"Do I get any respect in my own sick bay?" The doctor asked annoyed at what the Captain had said. B'Elana stifled a laugh at what the captain had said; even Tuvok looked a little amused, for a Vulcan.  
"Of course you do," The captain turned and addressed her chief engineer, "B'Elana I want you to look into that ship see what information you can get from it, logs only, I don't want you to get into the systems yet." "Of course Captain, I will get Ensign Kim to help me on that" B'lana answered. The captain nodded her approval and B'Elana left the room. Captain Janeway turned to leave sick bay, first she motioned to Tuvok, "Well, what do you think Tuvok?" She asked him quietly so the Doctor and Three wouldn't hear.  
"Her responses to your questions could merit that she has the traits of a Corean, they might be lying dormant. It is too soon to tell." Tuvok concluded.  
"I know what you mean, we will just have to wait and see. I want you to stay with her assist the doctor in anything he asks." The captain ordered Tuvok.  
"Of course Captain," Tuvok went over to the doctor who was helping Three to get back on the bio bed, she was very weak, she was going to need to rest to get her strength back. The doctor noticed the captain, as she was about to leave the sick bay.  
"Captain, may I speak to you before you leave?" he asked.  
"Of course, what do you need" Captain Janeway replied reluctant to have to speak to the doctor even more.  
"There is something else about Three, that you need to know." He told her. The Captain was waiting for an explanation, the Doctor realized this and went on, "Because she wasn't assimilated totally, she doesn't need to regenerate as long as someone like Seven or Icheb. Therefore I am suggesting that she not be quartered in Cargo Bay 2." The doctor informed the Captain.  
"She needs quarters, well I am certainly not putting her on her own. We will have to have someone take her in. Have any suggestions, Doctor?" The Captain asked.  
"In fact I do." The doctor told him the name of the person, Captain Janeway smiled.  
"I think you're right, but I will go to them, just in case." Captain Janeway left the room and the Doctor smiled to himself, he felt very...proud of himself. He went over to Three and told her he was giving her something to sleep. As Three drifted off to sleep her thoughts were finally at peace and were comforted by her new life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's chapter Three, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it's a little short but I never know how long my chapters are going to be, I just let them flow. So who's going to take 3 in? You will just have to wait and find out. 


	4. A New Family

Hi everyone. Time for chapter 4. I can understand where you might have a little trouble following...it will get easier to follow. In the next few chapters questions will be answered, like...who are the Coreans? And who she is going to be staying with. It is all part of my plan. Thank You to Quadrantje, for the review. Don't worry your questions will be answered, and there are many, many surprises yet to come. So I hope you all enjoy and onward to chapter 4.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kathryn Janeway was a woman who knew when something was right, and that it was a good decision. This was probably her most genius idea ever. Three of Twenty needed a home, someplace where she wouldn't feel trapped, someplace where she would feel safe. When Three had agreed, Kathryn had known exactly whom she should turn to for help. There was no doubt in her mind that they would take her in. Informing them of the arrival now that was something that was going to take some explaining. Even as she was headed away from sickbay B'Elana Torres and her team of engineers were looking through the logs of Three's ship. Kathryn made a note to herself to go down to the shuttle bay herself and take a look. The Federation had never gotten their hands on any Corean technology...she knew that she shouldn't be thinking like this. It was just the opportunity that was in her mind of what they could possibly find. She had no way of knowing how relations between the Coreans and Starfleet were going, being so far from home. The crew would have a hard time of dealing with having a Corean on board especially one that was also a Borg. They would learn to accept her, just as they had done with Seven and Icheb. Kathryn arrived at quarters she had in mind. A voice from within allowed the door to open. Kathryn smiled at the person who had allowed her to enter.  
"Hello Naomi, how are you? Is your mother here?" Kathryn asked of the young girl.  
"Hi, I'm okay; I'm getting ready for my science lesson with the doctor today. We're going over plant structures." Naomi said excitedly, she then realized that the captain was still wanting to see her mother. "Mom's in the other room." Naomi told her. "Mom! The Captain's here to see you!" She yelled out into their quarters. Kathryn smiled inwardly at the little girl. She could be so serious and grown up at times, and other times she just acted like a kid. Samantha Wildman came into the main room of her and her daughter's quarters.  
"Hello Captain, Naomi why don't you go to your room." Ensign Samantha Wildman told her daughter. "What can I do for you Captain?" She asked.  
"Well actually I have a favor to ask of you." Kathryn told her as she sat down in the living area. Samantha followed suit and sat across from her.  
"Of course, anything."  
"This morning we brought on board a passenger, a young girl. She's about thirteen. She's half human. She escaped from the Borg. The problem is she can't regenerate, she isn't a normal Borg. I was wondering if she could stay with you. You're the first person I thought of. I know it might be difficult. It is okay if you say no." The captain informed Samantha.  
"Well, this is quite a surprise. Of course I will help in anyway I can, Naomi too." Samantha informed the Captain.  
"There are a few other things that you should know about her. She's also half Corean." She said  
"Corean and human...but how can that be, it's impossible isn't it?" Samantha asked.  
"We don't know yet, but I have a feeling that it is quite complicated. The girl, Three doesn't have many memories and I'm not sure if they will come back. She was only a toddler when she went into the Borg collective." The captain informed her.  
"But if she's Corean, doesn't that mean...." Samantha Wildman started to say.  
"Yes, it does...but she is only half Corean after all...we don't know how that will affect things. Therefore treat her like a human. She is still unsure whether Voyager is safe or not, especially humans. That will come with time." The Captain informed her.  
"Of course. When will Naomi and I be able to meet her?" Samantha asked.  
"Tomorrow at the earliest, the doctor wants to keep her in sick bay over night for observation." The Captain said. "I will see you sometime tomorrow so that you can meet her. Make sure Naomi is with you. It might be more comforting to Three, to have someone who is not human there.  
"I see, Captain. I will see you tomorrow then." Samantha Wildman said. The captain left her quarters leaving Samantha to feel a little perplexed at the situation. It was going to be a challenge, but she had thought it a challenge when she found that she was pregnant with Naomi too. Samantha went into her daughters room, Naomi was reading from a padd that the doctor had given her. Samantha smiled; it would be good for Naomi to have someone else around. Naomi would help out a lot. The captain knew how she had become friends with Seven. Naomi didn't hold any prejudices and didn't know who or what the Coreans were. She would accept Three for who she was not what she was.  
"Naomi isn't it time for your lesson with the doctor?" Samantha pointed out.  
"Yes Mom." Naomi said. She picked up her padds and left their quarter with a quick good bye to her mom behind her. Samantha sighed and left the quarters herself to go to engineering for her shift.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's chapter 4. Now it is time for you to review. That's right...you...you've finished the story now it is time for you to review it. I will take any and all reviews. I'm waiting. 


	5. Occurance in the Mess Hall

Hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yes Leonora I am cranking out chapters right now. I'm on spring break, plus last week was a slow week. So I have had more time to write then usual. Now for chapter 5.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sickbay  
  
Three slowly opened her eyes, she felt so refreshed to have actually slept for the first time in years. The room was deserted, except for the Vulcan named Tuvok, he was reading schematics on a panel near her bed. He was watching over her she realized. It was a comforting feeling, and yet she was still a little scared of these people. Why were they keeping such a close eye on her? Did they think she was dangerous? Three didn't know want the answer to that was. She looked around the holographic Doctor was no where to be seen. He must have been deactivated. Three sat up, and noticed for the first time how hungry she was. It had been years since she had last eaten anything.  
  
"Computer activate the holographic doctor please?" Three asked the computer. She had realized that this was the only way to activate the doctor. Tuvok looked up in surprise at the sound of her voice. He hadn't realized that she had waken up.  
  
"Access to the EMH has been denied" the computer said in its normal annoying monotone voice. Three looked at Tuvok, he could tell she was trying to reach out to him not only with her eyes but also by another way.  
  
"Computer please activate the EMH program, authorization Tuvok Pi Alpha." Tuvok calmly said. Immediately the Doctor appeared in sickbay.  
  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency...oh, I see we don't have one. What can I help with?" The doctor said looking around and noticing that only Tuvok and Three were the only ones in sickbay.  
  
"I believe Three is in need of some assistance." Tuvok said cooly.  
  
"I see what is the problem Three, headaches, dizziness, stomachache or do you have any pains any where?" The doctor asked Three while he went over her with a tricorder.  
  
"I realized that I have not eaten in years." She admitted. The doctor stopped with his readings.  
  
"I see, well I'm not sure I can help you much with that one. Commander Tuvok, would you please take Three down to the mess hall? Perhaps something from the replicaters, I'm not sure if she's ready to eat Mr. Neelix's 'creative cooking'." The Doctor commented.  
  
"Of course, will that be acceptable for you Three?" He asked making sure to include her into their plans.  
  
"Yes, I believe it would." Three answered timidly. Tuvok came over to the bio bed and helped her down. He noted that she was a little week, but with some rest and nourishment she should be to whatever normal was for her in a week or so. The mental implications of being with the borg would take a bit longer to heal. He and Seven would all help her deal with the emotions, who knew if she would have emotions or not. At this point he thought that she would, but things could change. Seven after all when she first came on board had been a very angry person, after awhile she regained her emotions, but for the most part hid them within herself.  
  
When they exited sick bay, she looked very scared and frightened to be going out into this strange world full of people she didn't know if she could trust.  
  
"You will be quite safe here I assure you." Tuvok firmly told her. That didn't change Three's mind though on how she felt. The passageways were brightly lit, but stark, and unwelcome. Tuvok led her to a tubolift. She felt very confined in the space it was very uncomfortable for her.  
  
"Deck 2" Tuvok told the computer in the turbolift. The lift immediately started on its way to deck two. Three glanced around the small confines, the movement of the lift was almost lulling to her, she kept telling herself to stay awake, she couldn't let herself put down her defenses now of all times. Her defenses weren't helping right now, so she grabbed hold of the ledge on the turbo lift wall.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Tuvok asked with as much emotion as a Vulcan could. "I don't know, I'm feeling a little confined by the small space."  
  
"That is very understandable, especially with after being with the Borg. Why Seven of Nine had fears with being around a lot of people." Tuvok informed her.  
  
"Wait...Who's Seven of Nine...do you have other Borg on this ship?" Three asked as the turbo lift came to a stop.  
  
"Yes, Seven is an individual now. She was once with the Borg collective, she isn't anymore, though, you have nothing to worry about." Tuvok stiffly said. He stepped out of the turbolift and led her down some more corridors and passageways till they came to two double doors which opened up on their movement toward them. Inside there was no one around except a very strange looking alien who was in what looked like a kitchen to Three.  
  
"Mr. Neelix," Tuvok addressed the strange alien. "Do you have anything that isn't...too flavorful?" He asked of Neelix.  
  
"For you Mr. Vulcan I have exactly what you might want and do not worry it is not...as you put it...too flavorful." The jubilant alien told Tuvok.  
  
"Actually it is not for me, it is for her" Tuvok informed him, looking at Three who was right behind him. Neelix noticed Three for the fist time; he got a strange look on his face.  
  
"I see, we have a new passenger, it would help to know what species she was so that I know what to make to fit her tastes." Neelix informed Tuvok, looking very serious.  
  
"She is half human, and half Corean." Tuvok stiffly told him.  
  
"Corean, I don't think if I have heard of that species before, well human tastes I can work with, why I just made a delightful spaghetti pasta for tonight. Everyone ate it right up, but I do believe that I have enough left for one. I can make more for you of course if you want some?" Neelix asked Tuvok, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No, I have already eaten. Three, will spaghetti be acceptable for you?  
  
Tuvok asked Three who had sat down at one of the tables in the mess hall.  
  
"Yes, I think I liked pasta." Three said with uncertainty in her voice. Neelix went over to the kitchen and brought out a plate of spaghetti and some bread and water. Three looked at the plate unsure what to do at first, she picked up a fork and that was all that was needed to remember how to eat. Neelix went over to the windows where Tuvok was looking out, happy that he had made another passenger on Voyager happy.  
  
"So Mr. Vulcan, we have another borg on board?" Neelix asked of his favorite Vulcan on board.  
  
"Yes we do, Three is a special case though, Mr. Neelix." Tuvok said without looking at Neelix.  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Vulcan?" Neelix asked. There was no time for Tuvok to answer as they heard a gasp from Three. They both looked around to where she was sitting. Floating in the air towards her was one of the chocolate brownies that Neelix had put out earlier.  
  
"Am I doing that?" Three asked, her face scared, she turned her head towards Tuvok. Once her concentration left the brownie, the brownie dropped to the floor. Neelix rushed over to clean it up.  
  
"Tuvok to Captain Janeway...you better come down to the mess hall immediately." Tuvok said via the comm system after tapping his combadge.  
  
"Understood Lieutenant, I'm on my way now." Captain Janeway's voice came over the comm system. Tuvok returned his attention to Three; she was just starring into space wondering what had just happened. Tuvok knew that this would not be the end of the surprises to come from Three, she was after all half Corean. ************************************************************************  
  
Ok now it is time for all of you who have just read the chapter to review it. Thanks. 


	6. Meetings

Ok last chapter I got several reviews about things that are confusing, since it's confusing to one person its probably confusing a lot of people. So before this chapter begins I will address some of them.  
  
Quadrantje-you pointed out that the Coreans to sound a lot like Koreans. I know this, it is not however intentional. I had another name for the species until I realized it was already being used on the show. So I couldn't use it, I had already developed the characteristics of the species. If anyone has any ideas for a better name for the species Coreans please feel free to tell me.  
  
Lunariia- There are other Coreans in the Alpha quadrant. Three is unique because of the Borg aspect. She was born Borg because of the Corean half in her. And other things that will be touched on later in the story. Big things.  
Tuvok was stationed in sickbay not because he was a tactical officer but because he was a Vulcan. Yes I know she was absorbing a lot of people's time in the beginning but that will not be true as the story moves on.  
As for your suggestions. Yes Three will be spending time with Seven. I can't really take the Borg aspect out of her because well that's who she is...and her name is Three. The crew will not be as you said "dancing circles around her" actually it will be more of the opposite. Lastly I do know that Starfleet is a military organization, I will not be as much focusing on that aspect on it though...I will have it in the story...since it is what Starfleet is all about at least some of it.  
  
I know this is already a long introduction, questions will be answered in the story though, and you will have more questions as the story goes on. I can't change the character since I already know who and what she is. Now finally on with the story. I do now own Star Trek: Voyager, I only own the character of 3, and the story of course.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Conference Room  
  
"Now that we are all here, it is time to get down to business." Captain Janeway announced to her senior officers. "B'Elanna, what has your engineering team found out about the ship?"  
  
"That ship is definitely not Borg, as far as any of us can tell it is Corean. I do not know how it got here, however. We have tried to gain access to the computer system to find out more, but there are security codes embedded into it. I have someone on that right now." B'Elanna Torres informed the senior officers.  
  
"Yes it would be a help, especially for the Federation in dealing with the Coreans. However, that is not our top priority right now. Seven, do you know why the Borg would keep a vessel and not turn it into one of their own?" Captain Janeway asked.  
  
"There is usually no reason for the Borg to act this way. I would say that this was an unusual circumstance, and that they were studying it for some reason because they could not assimilate it." Seven of Nine reported.  
  
"Then what Three said was true, Captain," Tuvok spoke up, observing what Seven had said.  
  
"Who is Three, Captain?" Tom Paris asked.  
  
"Three, is the designation given to the girl down in sickbay. She is half Corean, half human as we first discovered, and with it, everything that comes with being a Corean." The Captain informed them.  
  
"You mean she has abilities?" Tom Paris asked again, when no one would speak up.  
  
"Yes," Tuvok answered his question, "she seems to have some of the abilities that the Coreans do, they are just lying dormant."  
  
"The Doctor does not know yet how her human half or her being Borg will affect those abilities, she could have minimal abilities, and she could not, we just don't know yet. For now Three will be staying with Ensign Wildman. Tuvok, I want you to visit her when you can. And, when the time comes, I want you to work with her on controlling her abilities. Seven, on your off hours, and when you are not regenerating, I want you to spend some time with her. Help her adjust to living among humans again. I know what you are all thinking; she's Corean, our enemy. The Alpha quadrant is needless to say, very far from here. We have an opportunity to not only learn something of the Corean culture, but able to get a tactical advantage if it ever does come to war." Captain Janeway addressed them all. "Now on with the rest of today's business..." And the meeting continued on to other topics. Everyone's minds went to the business at hand except for Seven's. She was curious about Three, what was she like?  
  
Sickbay  
  
In sickbay the Doctor was scanning Three while she watched him intently. She knew she had to trust these people; she had to, who else was there to trust? But would they trust her after what had just happened. She was still shaken up a bit about what had happened in the Mess Hall. She still had no idea how she had done that with the brownie. Tuvok and the Captain had explained to her that her Corean half had given her abilities that she had no idea that she had had. She certainly didn't remember having them before. As Tuvok had explained to her, they were just lying dormant, and with time she would learn how to control them. The doors to Sickbay opened and a young woman and a child entered.  
  
"Ahhh, at last Samantha, Naomi. It's good to see you here." The doctor said turning around when the entered. "I would like to introduce you to Three."  
  
"Hello Three, I'm Samantha Wildman and this is my daughter, Naomi." Ensign Wildman introduced herself. "The Captain has asked me if I would help with your care, you will live with us." She told Three. Three thought for a while leaving the adults and Naomi in silence, watching her. Three looked at Naomi, by her looks she looked to be half Katarian, half- human. Once again Three did not know how she knew this info. Naomi was watching her. Three could feel Naomi's happiness in her life, it was like she could sense it. Three sighed, startling the adults.  
  
"That will be acceptable, I think." Three told them.  
  
"Good, well we can help you move in as soon as the Doctor finishes his scans." Samantha Wildman smiled at her. Instantly Three felt a wave of confidence wash over her.  
  
"Do you know how to play Katascat?" Naomi asked Three, surprising the adults. Samantha tried to quiet her, but the Doctor, shook his head meaning that they should allow the interaction.  
  
"What's Katascat?" Three asked Naomi, surprised by the odd question.  
  
"Never mind, I'll teach you!" Naomi said with excitement. As the new family left, the Doctor got to work on making a medical file for the newest member of Voyager. She was a strange one, half Corean. What exactly did that mean? The Doctor still didn't know. He expected that he would find out soon enough. In the meanwhile, he would just have to put down the information in the file without that knowledge. Overall, she seemed like a normal girl, other then the fact that she had a few Borg implants, and the v shaped ridge; she looked human. The only oddity was the amount of brain activity that the tricorder had picked up...it was through the roof, more then Tuvok or even Kes had ever had. The doctor sighed and went back to the work that he had been doing before Three had arrived in his sickbay unexpectedly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, everyone now it is time for you to review...I know you want to. Thanks for reading...bye for now. 


	7. A Mind Meld

Ok I got a few reviews so I will update. Thank you for all of those reviews by the way. As always I do not own Star Trek.  


Three looked out the window to see the stars passing by her in a hurry to get by. It was just an illusion, but that was what it looked like to her. It had been so long since Three had been able to see the stars for what they were; beauty. It was late at night, and Three was in her new quarters that she lived in with the Wildman's. All night Naomi had been trying to teach her various games. Three hadn't understood most of them. They seemed so irrelevant, but Naomi seemed to like them, and Samantha seemed to encourage the activity to both of them. Leaning against the cushions of the couch and still watching the stars, Three tried to remember what had happened to her, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make it come to her. She sighed; the unknown was laid before her as Voyager sped through the stars Three went back to bed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Lieutenant Tuvok was quite tired physically and mentally, but the captain had wanted him to visit with Three after he went off duty. Walking toward the Wildman's quarters, he noted the fact that Naomi would be with Seven tonight, and Ensign Wildman had a night shift in engineering. Tuvok arrived at the Wildman's quarters and signaled that he was there. The door immediately opened and Ensign Wildman was at the door.  
  
"Good Evening Lieutenant, I was just about to leave. Thank you for coming, I know that it was already planned, but I'm worried about Three." Samantha Wildman said.  
  
"How so?" Tuvok questioned her.  
  
"She's so quiet, Naomi tries to get her to play games, but Three doesn't understand what games are. She just stares out the window at the stars. And I know that she didn't sleep much last night." She told him.  
  
"That could be expected after being with the collective so long; she doesn't know what sleep is, and that she will have to get used to it. The playing part will come in time, but it may just be part of her nature. Odd, it almost sounds like she is a Vulcan child. We don't know that much about the Corean's." Tuvok informed her.  
  
"I know, you're right, she does almost act like a Vulcan child," Samantha smiled. "No offense, sir." She finished.  
  
"None taken." Tuvok informed her politely.  
  
"Of course sir, I have to get to my shift. I will see you later." Samantha smiled at him and left.  
Tuvok, for some reason, liked Samantha; she was very practical, and caring. At times when there were problems during an encounter she kept a very cool head, and never got her emotions in the way. Looking around the quarters he saw Three sitting staring out the window gazing off into space, literally.  
  
"Hello Three, do you remember me?" Tuvok asked. Watching the young girl was quiet for awhile, not speaking. For a second, Tuvok wasn't sure if she was awake or not.  
  
"Yes, I remember, you're the Vulcan from sick bay." Three said quietly.  
  
"Good, you're memory is staying solid. Do remember anything from before you came?" Tuvok asked walking over to where she was sitting.  
  
"No, only bits and pieces. I remember a brief moment of clarity when I escaped. I just don't remember how." She told him.  
  
"The captain has asked me to help you retrieve those memories, if you would like." Tuvok informed her. "It might be painful, but once it is out, you will feel better."  
  
"Okay." Three said, Tuvok's voice was very comforting to her; it was soothing, she knew she could trust it, and him.  
  
"Very well then, let's get started. I would like you to sit down here on the floor. Wait there while I replicate some candles." He instructed her. Three did as he told her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm going to perform a mind meld, it will give you more mental control for awhile, and you will perhaps be able to remember something." He told her while he lighted a candle in front of him. "Now close your eyes, and relax." He said softer, Three listened intently to his voice hearing his words. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. One mind, same thoughts." Tuvok slipped into her mind almost immediately that he felt a little surprised. Her mind was a jumble with thoughts; there were even other people's thoughts. His and the captains suspicions were true, she was telepathic, but she didn't have the control yet. Digging deeper into her memory he found memories of the past few years hard to access. Locked away so that she wouldn't remember them, Tuvok went into them hopping to find something.  
  
Suddenly Tuvok was plunged into a memory of Three's. Looking around he could see that he was aboard a Borg ship. In a room unlike any he had ever seen, it was the size of a cargo bay; there were four metal beds with probes all around them and a display with the scanning results, all in a Borg language. Only three of the beds were occupied, one with a Corean male, one with a human female, and the one beside Tuvok held Three. Every bed had at least one Borg scanning them, or performing some type of experiments on them, that was the best that Tuvok could reason. Off to the side of the room Three's ship was being scanned by yet more Borg, and they couldn't seem to get any results either. The Borg at Three's bed seemed to not be able to find any results for any tests; they kept inserting a tube into her neck. All at once all of the Borg in the room left. Tuvok watched them leave all were heading in one direction they had been distracted by something. After what it seemed like a few minutes, when nothing had happened, Tuvok saw Three start to move. She seemed to be moving the restraints with her mind; even then she looked surprised at what she had done. Tuvok asked himself why she was so surprised that she moved the brownie the other day. He didn't have time to think on the matter because she was running/ stumbling her way to the ship, Tuvok hurried to catch up with her. He saw the door open when she approached, now there were Borg coming back to try and stop her escape. The next thing Tuvok knew he was in the ship, Three was just standing there, not sure what to do, so she started to push random buttons. The ship started to move, before it headed into warp drive, though, the ship was hit. He saw Three making the distress call. Almost immediately after that was done, the ship was rocked with another volley of weapons fire from the Borg ship, they did not want her to leave. The ship was rocked back and forth before it launched into warp drive. Three was flung to the other side of the main cabin. She was unconscious. Tuvok looked at the readings in the computer, the Borg did not follow, and obviously they did not want to take out any more resources on this. He doubted though that this would be the last of them. Tuvok slowly let himself out of her mind being careful to not scare her.  
  
"Three, do you remember more now?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"Yes", She was said very unsteadily, she was almost crying and didn't seem to be doing very well after the experience.  
  
"I believe it would help if I were to give you training in mental control, meditation techniques, and emotional control." Tuvok informed her, it was more of an order then a question, and he knew that she needed it if she was going to learn to control her telepathy and telekinetic powers.  
  
"Of course," she said knowing what he knew, still scared of herself.  
  
"Now, I believe it would also be helpful if you went to see the Doctor, would you like me to escort you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be very helpful." She said still lost in her thoughts. They left the room and headed for Sick Bay, A Vulcan and a Corean. In the alpha quadrant that would be something that would never be seen, Tuvok thought as the walked down the hallway. Strange looks crossing the faces of the people they walked by.  
  
Ok that's it. I hope you all liked it. It was a bit hard to write. I need to remember to concentrate. Well Adios. 


	8. Telepath

Ok, I know I haven't updated in like forever. I've been concentrating on "Others Like Me", but I was reading some past reviews, going over the last chapter and I got some inspiration, and some pushing from my beta reader. (Cheering). I hope you all sit back, relax and enjoy, here is chapter 8. ' ' Mean thoughts or telepathic communications depending on the situation. As always I do not own Star Trek Voyager.  
  
Mess Hall  
  
Walking into the mess hall once again, Three looked around at her settings and balked before going any farther into the room.  
  
"Its ok Three, I can help you." Naomi Wildman told Three, she had suggested to Three at lunchtime that they get something to eat. They had stayed in the quarters for the most part, Naomi didn't have any lessons that morning, but she would after lunch with Seven. Normally Naomi would eat with Seven and they they would get down to her lesson, today was different however.  
  
"You are correct, I believe." Three said unsure of her self. They walked up to Neelix who smiled at both of them.  
  
"What can I get for you two today?" He asked. "We have some wonderfully delicious sandwiches that I believe you will enjoy." He told them.  
  
"That would be great Neelix," Naomi told him. They got their food and sat down at one of the tables near the back of the room. Naomi had realized that Three was very uneasy around a lot of people, just like Seven had been at first. Sitting down to eat Naomi immediately dove in hungrily, while Three sat there watching her. "What?" Naomi asked Three.  
  
"Why do you eat so quickly?" It was an innocent enough question asked, but Naomi was unsure why it was asked in the first place.  
  
"I'm hungry, don't you get hungry?" Naomi asked. Three paused for a few seconds and then gave her answer.  
  
"I guess, but I don't see the reason for eating so quickly" Three said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm not sure if there really is an answer for that Three. Sorry, its just some people eat faster then others, and I'm one of them." Three just stared at her and then took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
Seven of Nine entered the mess hall it was as usual a crowded atmosphere one that she knew Neelix enjoyed. Glancing around the room she spotted Naomi eating her lunch in the back of the room, where as usually she sat near the front. This was an oddity in her daily schedule, therefore there had to be a reason for it. It was then that she spotted the reason for this, across the table from her was the girl that everyone on the ship was starting to take notice of the same way that they had when she herself had come aboard. Most were skeptical others were fearful and some just watched her to see what she was doing. It was if she was a specimen on display. Three of Twenty, she didn't seem that different when Seven looked at her. All species had their distinguishing characteristics, and other Coreans had been taken into the Borg collective before. Seven wondered why Three was interesting them.  
  
"Hello Naomi, are you ready to begin your lessons for today?" Seven asked Naomi when she arrived at the table.  
  
"Yes I am." Naomi said excitedly, but in the back of her mind she wondered what Three was thinking seeing another Borg on the ship.  
  
"Good, then lets get started." Seven stated and sat down at the table. As they started to work Three just sat there wondering what she should be doing. She suspected she should stay there but the butterflies in her stomach were starting again, not because of the amount of people around her but because of Seven. Seven was like herself, and yet she had not even spoke a word to Three. It seemed that everywhere she went on the ship she wasn't accepted. Maybe it was because it had only been a few days but she was scared. This was her only option unfortunately, and she doubted they would let her leave anyway. It was then that Three got the idea to try something, perhaps she could try to open her mind herself. It had happened involuntarily on the Borg ship many times as well as on the ship before she had had the mind meld with Tuvok, now she could hear nothing. Three closed her eyes and concentrated she searched her mind to find that trigger that would allow her to hear others thoughts and emotions. She didn't know what it was but it had to be there. After a few seconds she could hear Seven in her head.  
  
'Naomi you need to concentrate'. Three opened her eyes and saw that Seven was not talking, she was watching Naomi work on a math problem on a padd. More came at her in an instant, Seven's thoughts had changed. 'She's quiet, almost severely serious. Everyone seems to be watching to see if something will happen between the two of us. Why is it that humans always have to be getting themselves into other people's business.' Sevens thoughts trailed off again into a jumble of things from her schedule to crewmembers to teaching Naomi the finer points of math. Three wasn't listening though now she looked around at the mess hall. Indeed there were people taking a few second glance at the table that Three, Naomi, and Seven were sitting at. Three started concentrating on the people around her. All of a sudden voices came into her head that she could not discern what they were saying, everything was jumbled. Her head started to hurt the throbbing pain was getting worse she had to leave. Getting up she started to stagger across the room to the exit. She did not go unnoticed, the mess hall was now watching her, she was aware of there glances and the noise in her head got worse and louder still. The pain was almost unbearable now.  
  
"Three" Naomi cried out watching her. Three didn't turn around; she started to run out. In the hallway she stopped and leaned against a bulkhead. People were walking by giving her strange looks some not knowing who she was others who did looked at her wondering what was going on. No one helped her because they didn't know what to do. Even though she was out of the Mess Hall she could still hear the voices, there were more now. Enough to count for the whole ship. She couldn't handle the pain so she burst out into the main traffic of the hallway and ran to the turbo lift at the end of the hallway. By the time she got there no one was around. She rushed into the lift and said the deck number of the Wildman's quarters. If she could just get there to lie down perhaps she would feel better. As the lift started to move she became dizzy and disoriented, Three's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground the voices still in her head, but no longer feeling the pain outwardly. The lift kept moving as she lied on the floor unconscious.  
  
Ok, that's chapter 8, I hope you all enjoyed it and I know I'm evil with the cliffie at the end especially since I don't know when I'll update this one next. Please Review. 


	9. Sick Bay

Ok after a very long break off from writing and no word from my muse…. I'm back on The Other Story. Thank you to those who reviewed last time, I'm very grateful to the reviews, they help a lot to tell me what direction the story should take. I'm very sorry to my reviews to not update this in a few months and leave a cliffie.

Crystal Moon Magic: you addressed a question which I'm sure is confusing everyone. Three is half human and half Corean as I stated before. I made up the Corean species and they have some very interesting aspects to their culture, as do all species. If any one has any questions be sure to ask them. As always I do not own Star Trek. So on with Chapter 9.

Voyager Corridor 

Lieutenant B'Elana Torres rushed through the corridor to a turbolift, she was going to be late to her duty shift and she knew it. Of course she was head of engineering so if she were late once it wouldn't be too big of a deal. However she wanted to set a good example and had up until today. She had spent half the night looking over the specs of the Borg space craft that the girl named Three had come in. She still couldn't figure out that ship…it was very complicated and would take a trained starfleet team weeks to learn all of its aspects. However they were in the Delta Quadrant and didn't have several weeks to devote just to this project. She would have to leave it to their spare time for now. Until then its mysteries would have to be left undiscovered.

B'Elana finally got to the turbolift which opened immediately and to her surprise it had an occupant. There the girl named Three lay clutching her head and unconscious. B'Elana quickly forgot that she was late and tapped her combadge.

"Lieutenant Torres to Sickbay." She called out.

"Sickbay here. What can I do for you Lieutenant?" The cool voice of the holographic doctor replied.

"I've just found Three unconscious in a turbolift." She reported, "Requesting emergency medical transport to sickbay."

"Granted," and with that B'Elana found herself and Three being transported to the sickbay. Upon arriving there the doctor immediately took over as B'Elana placed Three on a bio bed. "There's nothing more for you to do Lieutenant I suggest you go to your duty shift." B'Elana looked a little frazzled not even a thank you from the doctor. But that was what she had come to expect from the holographic doctor that they all had come to know.

"Yes of course, let me know how she is doing, though." The doctor merely nodded his head as he started to take bio scans of Three and B'Elana left sick bay and headed to her duty shift, worried about Three, but knew she was in more then capable hands.

Sickbay 

The Doctor's scans of Three turned up nothing conclusive as he scanned Three. Her biology was just too different from any one he had ever seen to make any conclusive conclusion as to why she was unconscious. The best he could tell it was as if her mind had had an overload of information. For now it was best to let her sleep and talk to her when she woke up to find out any information about what had happened. So for now the Doctor when back to his work in his office where he could get something done for once. It was when Naomi and Seven came into sickbay only a few minutes later that he was one again disturbed. Seeing that neither one of them looked ill he could make only one guess as to why they were both here, Three.

"I can guess as to the reason why you are here." The doctor stated as he came out of his office to see them.

"Naomi was worried about Three, she left the Mess Hall in quite a disarray. She did not look well at all." Seven stated very plainly.

"We checked the computer to see where she was on the ship, we couldn't find her outside of the mess hall." Naomi pointed out giving Seven's explanation a little more clarity.

"You were both correct, but I'm not quite sure what is wrong with her, my best guess is information overload."

"Your best guess?" Seven asked.

"I'm a doctor not a magician…I can't just wave a wand and tell you what is wrong with her." He sternly told her. (That's Dr. McCoy's line)

"Of course Doctor…but you should really calibrate your tricorder to her species, perhaps that would help." Seven suggested as Naomi looked on at the two almost fighting adults. She decided to leave the situation and went over to Three.

"You know I would be able to tell you what is going on with her if I had a scan of a normal Corean, but I don't do I?" He asked her sternly. Seven glared back.

"It is not my fault that Starfleet and the Coreans are not on good terms. True there have been no actual conflicts but as I understand it they are two very different peoples." Seven explained calmly her emotions under control. The doctor's however were not, even though in actuality he had none.

"Well that's the first explanation as to why I don't that I've gotten from any one." He stated. Seven changed the subject back to the patient so to not cause a scene.

"Is there anything we can do for Three for now?" She asked.

"No. I was going to let her sleep and keep her under sedatives, she needs rest. That's all I can prescribe for now, later I plan on asking for Commander Tuvok's assistance, after his duty shift is over, that is.

"That is a very good plan," Seven commented. "I will take Naomi back to her quarters to finish her lessons for the day." The doctor nodded. "Come Naomi" Seven beckoned to Naomi. Naomi looked back at Seven from Three's beside not happy with the situation but she left any way, there wasn't anything else for her to do down here. Seven and Naomi left the doctor alone at last to do his work. He was happy and his patient was asleep.

A few hours later, Sickbay 

The doctor was still at his desk having fixed the common cold and a few other maladies that the various crewmembers had come over in the past day it was quiet once again. He had contacted Commander Tuvok a few minutes ago when his shift was over. He heard the sickbay door open once more, he looked up and there standing before him was Tuvok, looking as calm as ever.

"Thank you for coming in, Commander. It seems we have a little mystery on our hands." The doctor told Tuvok as they both went over to Three's bio bed. She was still asleep but the doctor had sedated her a few hours ago to make sure she didn't wake up too soon.

"What have you been able to find out so far, Doctor?" Tuvok questioned him.

"To the best of my abilities, her brain is suffering from information overload." Tuvok took in this information, thinking for a few moments and then replied.

"She probably tried to open her own mind up to one person and instead was had an onslaught of thoughts from probably the whole ship…but that is just a theory." Tuvok replied. The doctor stared at him.

"Well, information overload…same thing. The point is we can't be having her going unconscious all the time. She needs to be trained to use her abilities." The Doctor pointed out to Tuvok.

"Yes I quite agree with you on that, until then I'm going to suggest the captain that we have her limited to her quarters at the Wildman's." Tuvok stated frankly.

"She's not going to like it." The doctor pointed out.

"The captain will find it a quite logical idea." Tuvok said.

"I disagree, she seems to want Three to integrate with the crew more, she is a member of Voyager now." The Doctor pointed out with his own brand of logic.

"You may be right but, I disagree for now. Three needs to learn how to control her abilities. First her Telepathic and Empathic abilities, then the Telekinetic ones." Tuvok looked down on the girl, she seemed so defenseless right now, but Tuvok knew that with time and practice that would change. "I suggest you wake her and have Ensign Wildman come and get her, there is nothing more any of us can do tonight." The doctor nodded as Tuvok left sickbay and he was left alone again to his work. The doctor sat at his desk and found himself glancing back at the bio bed that contained Three. Tuvok was right about one thing…she did need to learn control.

Sometimes I amaze even my self, after months off this was written in a little over an hour. Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will not take as long to write. It will probably be up by Friday. As always thanks to by beta reader Lenora. Please Review!


End file.
